A Week At The New Pizzeria
'''A Week At The New Pizzeria '''is a fangame taking place after FNAF 3, the previous animatronics from FNAF 1 are refurbished, albeit with no souls trapped, simply obeying their programming, with several new friends. Gameplay The gameplay is entirely new, with no flashlight, and no doors. You can guide yourself around the office, and interact with whatever is there. Animatronics are dealt in different ways, the player must listen for audio or visual cues and do something to protect themselves. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear * First appearance: Night 1 * Starting Location: Freddy's Stage * Behavior: Freddy tends to hide in the dark a lot, similar to FNAF 1, but unlike FNAF 1, he appears at the door, he is also the most active animatronic in the game. If the player sees Freddy's shadow at the entrance, the player must hide in the Safe Room, where the animatronic will think it's out of range, and will leave. Bonnie the Bunny * First appearance: Night 1 * Starting Location: Bonnie's Rockin' Arcade * Behavior: Before he moves, he looks at the camera, before teleporting to a random camera, he will eventually appear at the door, indicated by breathing. If the player hears this, the player must go to the Safe Room until Bonnie leaves. Chica the Chicken * First appearance: Night 1 * Starting Location: Kitchen Windows * Behavior: Like Bonnie, she looks at the camera before moving, but she only moves to an adjacent room, eventually appearing at the door, indicated by breathing, the player then must go to the Safe Room then until she leaves. Foxy the Pirate Fox * First appearance: Night 2 * Starting Location: Foxy's Pirate Ship * Behavior: He tends to hide before moving, he will then rush the hall, if the player fails to hide in the safe room, he will breach the office's power system, draining it by 20, the player must hide in the Safe Room in this happens, or he will kill the player. Alex the Alligator * First appearance: Night 2 * Starting Location: Foxy's Pirate Ship * Behavior: He starts off-camera, before boarding the ship and then moving, albeit slow. He will then appear at one of the two doors, indicated by his shadow. The player must instead do nothing, for if he sees you struggle, he will kill you. Catherine the Cat * First appearance: Night 2 * Starting Location: Catherine's Story Area * Behavior: She first appears reading a book, she will then move and throw a book at one of the cameras, disabling it for 30 seconds, before appearing at one of the doors, indicated by slightly distorted purring noises, the player must then hide in the Safe Room, or she will begin reading a story in reverse and in a distorted voice while draining your power and locking the safe room door. ENDO-ALPHA * First appearance: Night 3 * Starting Location: Parts Room * Behavior: He appears sitting on the wall at first, before becoming active and appearing in the safe room via vents, if the player hears electric buzzing noises, the player must not go in the safe room, or he will kill the player. Drake the Dragon * First appearance: Night 3 * Starting Location: Dragon's Cave * Behavior: He appears off-camera at first, before a growling noise is heard and Drake appears outside of the cave. He will then teleport to a random camera or simply strike a camera, disabling it for 5 seconds. He will then fly in the room, indicated by breathing and growling, but is not seen. When evil laughter is heard, the player must immediately get to the safe room, or he will kill the player. Auctioned Springtrap * First appearance: Night 5 * Starting Location: Parts Room * Behavior: He is the only one active on Night 5, and on Night 6 from 4 AM onward, on Night 7, it is determined by his AI, on 0, he never appears, on 1, he only appears at late 5 AM, and at 20, he's active all the time. Any time he becomes active, others retreat back to their starting places until 6 AM is hit. He acts as a "Final boss", and moves very quickly, he may attack a camera, disabling it for 30 seconds, teleport to a room, appear as a shadow at the door, or still appear at the door, but with the sound of moaning, he can also sneak into the safe room through the vents, indicated by moaning behind the player, if he leans in as a shadow and does not stand, the player must not move. If the player allows him to kill him, then the player gets a special death screen, which shows Springtrap ripping his head off and dismembering the player at the same time. Nights Night 1 * Phone Call: "Hi there, welcome to the third version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You see, Fazbear's Fright just burned down from a fire, so we'll try to keep the wiring up to date. We re-added the previous animatronics from 1993, but much more clean and without that PUTRID scent, as we found corpses in there. So anyways. be very careful, though this is only your first day, animatronics might see you as an endoskeleton, in the process stuffing you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Luckily, there's a Safe Room at the back of the Office, where the animatronics' map does not register, and if it does that, they think they're outside where they need to perform. Also, look closely at the doors, if you see their shadows, that means they are gonna kill you soon, so get to that Safe Room when you see them. Be sure to listen for breathing in case you can't see them, and that should be all for now, good luck on your quest for a hundred dollars!" * Animatronics introduced: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken * Strategy Recommended: You can basically just wait in the office, and listen closely, if the player hears breathing, indicating Bonnie and/or Chica, or if the player sees a shadow at the front door, indicating Freddy, the player must head to the Safe Room IMMEDIATELY, or else, the animatronic will kill the player. Night 2 * Phone Call: "Excellent job, man! Just three more nights, and you'll get that paycheck you dreamed of! Anyways, have you seen the fav-- Oh, you know who that is, it's Foxy. His map is malfunctioning, which means he can find the power supply generator, but he can't find the Safe Room, which means if you see him running on the monitor, or the power suddenly goes down, then hide in the aforementioned room, you got that? Now let me describe some of the newer ones, Alex and Catherine. Alex is sort of a first mate of Foxy, patrolling around the ship. He actually knows there are two doors, and not one, so be careful. Catherine is the storyteller of the group, telling of the other animatronic's adventures. However, she has access to the generator too due to the same malfunctioning map, and she likes to disable a camera for a few seconds randomly. AND she can lock that Safe Room door, she is REALLY a nuisance. So I'm telling you, just be careful and be alert. Bye, oh-- W-wait! And I forgot to tell you, if you see Alex at your door, DON'T MOVE, he doesn't do empty costumes, ok, bye." * Animatronics introduced: Foxy the Pirate Fox, Alex the Alligator, Catherine the Cat * Strategy Recommended: You should start paying attention to the monitor on this night, or the player will risk Foxy breaching the power supply, and eventually killing the player. If the player sees Alex, the player should not move at all, or he will kill the player, and if the player hears distorted purring, the player must hide in the safe room. Aside from previously mentioned precautions, the strategy is pretty much the same as Night 1. *WIP* Category:Games